


Worship

by Navi9



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut with reluctant fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 12:22:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15315420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Navi9/pseuds/Navi9
Summary: Vegeta was not staring. He was 100% most definitely not staring. In fact if anything Kakarot happened to walk where his eyes were already lookingIn which a pool party takes a lemony turn





	Worship

Vegeta was not staring. He was 100% most definitely not staring. In fact if anything Kakarot happened to walk where his eyes were already looking.

To be clear Vegeta was not watching a droplet of water slowly make its way down Kakarot muscled neck, follow the line of his collar,then slip over the bone to drip down his broad left pectoral and fall to the ground. Luckey Vegeta found another drop that had decided to roll up and over each of Kakarot’s clearly well defined abs all the way down to the deep V that formed his perfect hips. Vegeta groans, hopefully not out loud, as the drop soaks into the top of Kakaorts form fitting saturated boxer briefs.

Oh God now Vegeta was definitely not following the line of Kakroats clearly well endowed….

“Vegeta?”

“Oh God, Kami, kill me now. Lord Beerus come down and just take me,” thinks Vegeta. Vegeta coughs and pulls his wandering eyes from Kakarot’s Adonisesc body to quickly glance up at the starry night.

“Vegeta are you okay?” Goku steps closer to the Saiyan Prince and puts a hand on his shoulder. Vegeta flinches under his touch causing Goku to quickly pull his hand away and blush.

“What Kakarot?! Can I help you?”

Goku breaks out into a sly grin and narrows his eyes at Vegeta

“See something you like Geta?” he bashes his long eyelashes at the Prince. Said Prince keeps his eyes fixed at a nondescript star. Goku chuckles, sashes over to the ledge of the pool and grabs his beer taking a big swig. He feels a pleasurable buzz at the front of his brain and a tingle on his tongue.

Vegeta scoffs loudly, blushes deeply, and takes a big gulp of the tumblr in his hand. The whisky burns the back of throat and the world serves slightly. Vegeta has lost count of the number of whisky sours he has consumed but he pushes the thought to the back of his mind.

Goku shrugs finishing his beer. Everyone else had gone home for the night and or passed out and Goku tries not to be overly excited that he is finally alone with Vegeta.The two had been trading heated glances and flirty barbs all night and Goku did not know how much longer he could handle the fire that had begun to burn in in the pit of his stomach.

To try and handel his growing frustration Goku dips back into the pool. Vegeta sits on the side and debates getting into the water.

Pro’s it may help quell the heat growing under his skin.  
Con He would be close to a nearly naked Kakarot.

 Pro He would be close to a nearly naked Kakarot.  
Vegeta groans again, again hopefully not outloud. Vegeta prides himself on many things, his strategic mind, his kinesthetic intelligence, and his dark wit. But there was one thing above all that has saved his life in battle many time, his self control. However whenever Kakarot is around Vegeta find his self control always seems to be slipping. His eyes always seem to wander, his hands, during their sparing, linger a little too long, and even his quips are not as harsh. Vegeta takes another swig from his tumblr and glares as Kakarot back strokes across the pool. Even in the water he is inexplicably graceful. Vegeta rolls his eyes , knocks back his tumblr, and lets another piece of his self control go.

Goku was not staring. He was 100% most definitely not staring. In fact if anything Vegeta happened to just be stripping in Goku’s line of sight. Goku had missed the turtleneck disappear but he is enraptured by Vegeta slowly pulling his pants over the deep V of his hips revealing the tightest boxer briefs Goku had ever had the pleasure of seeing. Goku’s eye follow the pants as they slip over thick muscular thighs. Goku’s eyes then zero in on the bulge in Vegeta’s pants. He lets out a soft moan as he follows the curve outlined in that bulge.  
“Kakarot I’m up here!” Vegeta balkes before he quickly jumps into the water splashing Goku. Vegeta surfaces inches apart and gives the younger Saiyan a devious smirk

“Really Kakarot do you have no shame? Violating me with your eyes!”

Goku gives his own devilish smirk and moves in closer.  
“I was only returning the favor Geta,” Goku says as he lightly grips Vegeta's hip. Vegeta growls and pushes Goku’s transgressive appendage away. He hasn’t lost that much of his self control. He quickly dunks under the water and swims away from the other Saiyan, attempting to regain whatever pride he has left.  
Goku just laughs and chases after him. He isn’t giving up that easily. Vegeta surfaces at the other end of the pool only to find Goku again too close for comfort.  
“Kakarot! Have you no sense of personal space!”  
“Hmmm apparently not,” Goku mumbles and he again reaches for Vegeta hips pulling him flush against his broad chest and grown erection.

Vegeta lets out a growl or maybe it was a moan, he can’t tell. All he does know is now he is trapped between a rock and a very hard place and he isn’t sure it is a place he doesn’t want to be.

Goku dips his head down and runs his nose up Vegeta’s neck and into his hair

“Gods you smell so good,” the Earth Saiyan whispers into the Prince’s ear. Then gives Vegeta's earlobe a small flick with his tongue.

“Kakarot” Vegeta grounds out through gritted teeth. He holds up his hands and half heartedly attempts to push the offending Saiyan away.  
“You must know how crazy you drive me.” Goku mumbles in a throaty whisper. To show him Goku grounds himself against Vegeta's stomach. Vegeta lets out another groan and his hands instinctively wrap themselves around Goku’s neck.

“The women Kakarot. They are right in the house.”  
“Then you better be quite,”

Vegeta snarls and shoves Goku away causing the offending third class to splash back into the water.

“What makes you think I would even want to be sullied by a third class like you!”

Goku resurfaces and gives Vegeta a sloppy sideways grin. Vegeta hates that grin. That’s the grin of the oaf, the clown, not the warrior who has saved the Earth countless times.

“Awwww come on Geta don’t make me beg!”  
“A vassals job is to grovel at their Prince’s feet,” Vegeta shoots back while he crosses his arms and sticks his nose up in the air.

Goku tampers down the urge to roll his eyes. He will play his Princes game and be the good vassal. So again he swims up to Vegeta and gently pulls the affronted Prince’s arms apart.

“My liege since you first came to my planet I have thought if little else but you. I’ve spent sleepless nights obsessing over your power and strength. Let me worship at your feet. Let me be your loyal subject.”

Vegeta blinks at Kakarot. He has never heard anything so eloquent come out of the third class Saiyans mouth. In fact, he thinks, he has never heard anything eloquent come out of his mouth.  
Taking advantage of Vegeta’s stunned stupor Goku swoops in and claims Vegeta’s lips with his own. Goku groans as how soft his Prince’s lips are and presses harder, desperate for more.

Vegeta freezes under the other Saiyan’s assault and feels his brain go haywire. Goku takes the moment to grab the Prince by the hips,pull him flush against his body, and grinds their hard lengths together.

Vegeta comes to, shoves the offending warrior away, and punches him hard enough to split his assailants lip.

Goku gives out a primal growl, wipes the blood away from his lips, and stares deeply into his Princes eyes. Both warriors breath heavily as they size up each other. The water in the pool slowly lapping at their waists.

Vegeta takes in every line of Kakarot’s face and it’s Kakarot look back at him not Goku.His jaw is clenched, his eyes caulating, and his full lips set firm.That’s what Vegeta wanted. That’s who Vegeta wanted

Vegeta lets out a low warning growl before he gives up on all his self control and lunges toward his vassal burying his hands in the others hair and smashing their lips together.

Goku lets out another growl and returns the kiss with just as much fervor wrapping his arms around the smaller Saiyans waist. Vegeta laps up the blood around Kakarot’s lips and then bites down again drinking more.

Goku’s hands are roaming the Prince’s back. Tracing every dip and curve of his muscular body and stopping to gently circle the root of his tail. Vegeta body shutters under his touch and his pulls away with a gasp. Goku chuckles and takes the moment to lick and bite up Vegeta’s neck sucking hard just above his collar bone. He wants to mark his Prince. Vegeta lets out a breathy moan and grounds his growing erection into Goku’s thigh. Goku turns his attention back to his Princes lips and dives his tongue into the others mouth. Their tongue battle for dominance as they rub against each other with a frenzied fervor.

Vegeta can taste the sour tang of the beer left over in Kakarot's tongue and he wants more. Wants that tongue on every part of his body.

“Kakarot,” he says as he painfully pulls himself away. “Get me out of this pool,”

Goku gives a knowing smirk,immediately grabs Vegeta’s hand and puts two fingers to his forehead.

They instantly appear in Goku’s room and before Vegeta can get his bearings he’s thrown back into a soft bed. He thanks Dende that ChiChi and Goten has stayed at Capsol Corp. He looks around the room and notices a picture of Kakarot and ChiChi holding each other on the nightstand. He growls and throws the picture across the room, feeling gleeful when he hears the glass shatter against the wall.

“Hey!” Goku half heartedly scolds. Vegeta scofs and turns away

Goku rolls his eyes and climbs on top of the petty Saiyan and begins to licks across his chest. Vegeta softens at the younger warriors musings and eventually pushes his hands into Goku’s hair.

“You looked bad in that picture anyway,”

Goku laughs against his Princes skin and continues to traces Vegeta’s collar bone with his tongue, hands sliding down his sides and to rest at the top of Vegeta’s deep V. He begins slowing making his way down Vegeta’s body. Tracing every dip and drop of Vegeta’s chest with his tongue. Alternating between soft kisses and quick bites. Stopping to circle is tongue around his nipple then giving it a hard tweak.

Vegeta growls and shoves his chest up into Kakarot’s mouth. His skins feels on fire and everywhere Kakarot kisses he feels only intense heat.  
Goku finally makes his way down to Vegeta’s hips and licks across the top of the waistband of his briefs. He takes one of his large hands and he gently palms Vegeta’s hard length. Through the thin material he wraps his hand around the shaft and give a soft tug, watching as Vegeta’s eyes roll to the back of his head and his hands fist into the bedsheets

“Kakarot,” he grounds out and licks his lips

Goku crawls back up to Vegeta’s lips still tugging at his growing length

“You’re beautiful,”

Vegeta growls “Shut the fuck up Kakarot and finish what you started.”

Goku laughs and in a blink of an eye is between Vegeta’s thighs pulling his briefs,watching enraptured as Vegeta’s hard cock springs to life. Goku takes a moment to drink in the sight. Vegeta’s thick cock is an angry red, tip wet with precum. Goku moans and dives in to drags his tongue bottom to top. Following line every vein. He reaches the tip and swirls his tongue around before sucking lightly in the tip. Vegeta gives out breathy moan and fist his hands into Goku’s hair.

“More,” he growls and Goku abilges taking the as much as the length as he can into his mouth in one swift movement. Vegeta gasps and his grip in Goku’s hairs tightens.

Goku hums around Vegeta’s cock and slowly begins to drag his lips and tongue back up the length. Slowly he sets an up and down motion taking a little more of Vegeta each time, till Vegeta fills his throat and his nose is buried in Vegeta’s damp hair. He smells Vegeta’s musk and moans around his cock. The vibration sends a shot of pleasure up Vegeta’s spine and his toes curl.

Goku takes one hand and begins to massage Vegeta’s balls as his mouth works his way up and down his shaft swirling his tongue and sucking hard when he gets to the tip. He can taste the salt of Vegeta’s sweat and pre cum and Goku thinks he has never been happier. With his other hand he beings to tug at his own erection desperate to release some of the pressure.

Vegeta begins to thrust up into Goku’s mouth hitting the back of his throat. Every time Vegeta’s cock hits the back of young Saiyans throat Vegeta feels a wave of pleasure wash over him and he’s left slacked jacked and stupid. He feels a coil begin to tighten at the bottom of his stomach and his grips Goku’s hair with white knuckles.  
Goku feels Vegeta’s grips tighten and he slurps one more time up Vegeta’s cock stopping at the top to suck hard one last time. With a pop Goku lets Vegeta’s dick slap onto his stomach and Vegeta barks in irritation

“Kakarot stopping is unacceptable,”

Goku lets out a soft chuckle

“My turn,” he says with a sexy smirk and before Vegeta can blink he is flipped upside down and on top of Goku.

Vegeta looks down and sees a glorious sight and lets out a breathy moan. There is Goku’s cock standing at attention, swollen and just begging for Vegeta’s touch. Before Vegeta can move to envelope Goku’s length Vegeta feels Goku’s tongue paint a wide brush over his most sensitive of areas. Vegeta’s breath hitches as Goku’s swirls his tongue around the Princes entrance teasing him slowly. With every lap of the Earth Saiyan’s tongue Vegeta feels the coil in his stomach tighten a little more and a shot of ecstasy crawl up his back. Vegeta can feel himself becoming undone at the Earth Saiyan's attention. He thinks this attention to detail is always what made Kakarot an superb warrior. Clearly the skills have translated well

However, as always, not to be out out done Vegeta takes Goku’s hot cock into his mouth sinks down taking as much as the warriors length as he can. Vegeta hears Goku let out a loud moan and his hands tighten on Vegeta’s spread cheeks.

Goku continues his ministration of Vegeta’s hole. Taking his time as he laps up and down left and right. Saliva drips down his chin as his tongue speeds up circling closer and closer to the center. Vegeta pops his mouth of Goku’s length and lets out a frustrating groan and shoves his ass further into Goku’s face.

Goku chuckles at Vegeta’s wontoness and gives his Prince his prize. He sharpens his tongue and spears Vegeta’s holes circling his tongue inside. Vegeta’s body is in overload and all he can feel is Goku’s tongue. He almost forgets Kakrots cock until said Saiyan lifts his hip and presses his tip into Vegeta’s lips. Vegeta makes quick work and again takes Goku’s length into his mouth sucking hard as he goes down. He feels Goku’s fingers making his way across his ass and toward his center. Goku’s tongue is still deep inside him licking all around when Vegeta feels a finger join. Slowly is pushes into his rear and gently begins to open him up.

Vegeta hums deeply around Goku’s cock and Goku groans into Vegeta’s ass.

Goku’s finger slides in deeper and Vegeta ass is greedy to take the whole thing. Goku adds another and begins to scissor the Prince and he begins to push his hips up into Vegeta’s mouth hitting the back of the older Saiyan’s throat.

Vegeta bobs his head up and down moaning loudly around the younger Saiyan’s cock but his concentration is waning as Goku opens him up. Then Goku sweeps his finger against that one spot inside him and Vegeta can’t focus on what’s in front of him. He moans loudly and begins rocking himself back and forth on Goku’s fingers.

Goku takes the hint and pulls his fingers out. He picks Vegeta up one more time and throws him down on the bed. He hikes Vegeta’s legs up around his elbows and bends down to kiss his Prince.  
Vegeta can taste himself on Kakarot's lips and he thinks he was stupid to be stubborn all these years.

Goku pulls away and looks down. He wants to watch as he grabs his cock and with it in hand lines it up with Vegeta’s entrance. Slowly his pushes his girth inside thinking that all this time he has known the other Saiyan this is what he has always wanted.

Slowly Goku fills Vegeta and with each inch Vegeta feels as though he is being pulled apart. Goku is larger than he expected and the assault is more difficult than he anticipated. He squeezes his eyes shut and calms his breathing.

Finally Goku is fully inside the Prince. His hips fully flush against Vegeta’s ass. Both stop to marvel at each other. Goku cannot believe how tight his Prince is and said Prince is surprised by how full he feels.

Goku bends down and pulls Vegeta’s face toward him. He looks at Vegeta and without breaking eye contact kisses him slowly. Vegeta doesn’t fight it at first but he doesn’t like it either. Before he can grow too sentimentally he bites Goku’s lip hard drawing blood.

Goku pulls away and as punishment quickly pulls himself out of Vegeta and snaps back in. Vegeta gasps loudly and throws his head back. Feeling as though he is being torn in half and he loves every minute of it. He has always been a masochist after all.

Goku sets a furious pace, pushing and pulling in and out of Vegeta. With each thrust Goku feels as every nerve in his body is being strung and he feels nothing but pleasure. He looks down at Vegeta and knows he has never seen such a beautiful sight. His Prince laid out before him, chest heaving, head cocked to the side, lips bruised and tongue resting on his bottom lip. Goku doesn’t know what his future holds but he knows that now that he has had Vegeta he is never letting go.  
Vegeta turns his head to look at Kakarot. Kakarot is staring down at him as he keeps up his fiery pace. Vegeta meets his vassals eyes and something in his heart tugs.

“Kakarot,” he whispers and Goku is thrown off by how soft and vulnerable his Prince sounds. He slows his pace and bends down pressing his forehead against Vegeta’s.

Vegeta brings his hands to rest on the sides of Goku’s face and traces the young Saiyans lower lip with his thumb. Goku takes the appendage into his mouth and lightly sucks. Vegeta is left thinking how intimate the small gesture seems and he hates himself for how good it feels. Suddenly Vegeta scowls ripping his thumb from Goku’s mouth. He tugs Goku’s head to the side and bites down hard on the Earth Saiyans neck.

Goku growls deeply and picks his pace back up slamming full force into the Royal. He pistons inside Vegeta now refusing to be forgiving. Holding on to Vegeta’s thighs he lifts himself up slightly and attacks Vegeta’s at a new angle. The air is thick with the smell of sweat and Saiyan and Goku thinks he has never smelled anything so intoxicating.

Vegeta holds on to Goku’s back as he is assaulted relentlessly. Vegeta can feel nothing but the Earth Saiyan deep inside him brushing with each stroke his sweet spot. Vegeta briefly thinks how in Gods name Chi Chi is able to handle the animal above him. He then scoffs at the idea. She clearly cannot. Vegeta knows if he was a human he would of been broken in half. ‘A Saiyan warrior deserves only the strongest.’

 

As though Goku has read Vegeta’s thoughts, Goku shows his strength and Vegeta is unceremoniously picked up and flipped over. The younger Saiyan continues his assault from behind. Goku grabs the Princes hair and pulls his head back biting down hard on his neck and sucking leaving a large bruise. Marking what is now his. Pulling back he growls into his Princes ear “Mine”

Vegeta growls and gnashes his teeth at his vassal. With the new angle he can feel the coil in his belly tightening almost ready to break. Skin slaps skin as Vegeta feels his body began to crescendo.

Goku feels Vegeta tighten around him and knows he’ll soon be thrown over the edge too. Bending down he grasps Vegeta velvety length into his hand and matches his pumps with his thrust.  
Vegeta throws his head back and begins to chant Kakarot's name like a prayer. With each thrust Goku hits Vegeta’s sensitive bud sending a rush of pleasure straight through him. Suddenly with a well time thrust Vegeta feels the coil in his stomach snap and a wave washes over him as he cums into his vassals hand.

“Kakarot!” He roars as the world around him spins and he’s left feeling a satisfied humming through his body.

As Vegeta cums and clenches around Goku’s hard length Goku buries himself one last time into his Prince and lets out his own release roaring as he cums squeezing Vegeta’s hips so hard he leaves prints.

Panting Goku collapses to the side wrapping his arm around his Prince and keeping them connected as he pulls the older Saiyan down with him. He pants and thinks how perfectly Vegeta fits into him and buries his nose into the mane of hair. Vegeta smells of sweat and sex and something wholly Vegeta.

Vegeta wiggles a bit causing Goku to slip out of him. Goku tightens his grip around the other Saiyan. He isn’t ready yet to come back to reality but really neither is Vegeta. The Prince shyly threads his fingers through Goku’s.

‘Tomorrow,’ Vegeta thinks ‘tomorrow we will handle what this means.’ For now he will take what his vassal has given him and bask in his worship.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic. I’ve been reading fanfiction for years and finally thought. ‘Hey I need a hobby and I love Dragon Ball. What is a girl to do?’
> 
> Feel free to tear it apart and tell me I need practice I can take the critism. But I mean also tell me if you like it that’s always nice
> 
> I might continue this. Idk we'll see how people feel about it
> 
> Am looking for a beta to help me edit if anybody is interested. Just hit me up


End file.
